1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to umbrella hats that are positioned on the head of a user. The umbrella hats have a plurality of ribs that support a fabric covering and a head engagement portion connected thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different design configurations to attach a small umbrella to the head of the user for hands free support, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,726,668; 3,049,720; 4,326,301; 4,131,954; 4,148,102 and applicant's own cap umbrella U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,675.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,668 a parasol is disclosed having a removable handle portion and a attachable cap with a chin strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,720 discloses a head gear having a umbrella portion with support ribs and a head band secured to said ribs by multiple support rods extending from said ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,954 discloses a collapseable head gear wherein rib members with spherical inner ends are engaged in multiple sockets on a hub. The ribs can thus fold to lie along side the hub. A head band is supported from a plurality of rigid supports, the ends of which are apertured to allow the ribs to pass through when folded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,102 discloses a umbrella like hat having a short center shaft with multiple fabric supporting ribs extending therefrom. A string is used to hold the hat on extending under the chin of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,301 shows a collapseable sun shade having multiple segment ribs with a fabric cover. Struts extend longitudinally between a sleeve and the ribs with a leg extending therefrom at each junction from which is secured a fabric head band.
Applicant's own earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,675 discloses and claims an umbrella having a deployable rim canopy supported by support arms extending therefrom to a annular ring on a shaft. The disclosed umbrella is in the shape of a sports cap when opened.